


七日的七水之都

by etoilechat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 永无止境。
Relationships: Paulie & Rob Lucci
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“喂，路奇，你真的不觉得这里很熟悉吗？”

卡库轻轻拨弄一下他的长鼻子，方正的鼻头有些泛红，再三提起同一话题难免带来窘迫。他嗫嚅，冲着沉默不语的路奇。他像是有不得不说的理由，抬头四顾时却全然遗忘。

路奇没有回答。

一列青鱼布鲁停泊在了计程船站，正好是他们向船站预约的数目。路奇比了个手势，话音短促，不容反驳，“走了。”

他们陆续攀了上去，把青鱼的缰绳拉扯在手里，以路奇为领航，晃晃悠悠地赶往位于中央街道的旅馆。

七水之都的太阳渐渐西斜，乳黄的晖光如云如雾地笼罩在连廊和桥梁之上，整座岛屿的水体都泛出了闪光。在视野的斜前方，中央喷泉高耸入云，喷薄不息的海水在喷泉的引流下注入七条主航道，而这也正是七水之都得名的缘由。

因其独特的岛屿面貌，七水之都常年盘踞在各大旅游榜单上；而因其发达的造船行业，七水之都在世界工业也占有一席之地。航道的两侧，不时能够看见成群结队的船工。

明明已是节日的时刻，路奇仍捕捉到了飘渺不定的船工号子。雄浑，有力，以钉造和锯木的声响作为伴奏，旋律朴素，但距离太过遥远，最为关键的歌词消散在风里。

只有数个音节在他的耳蜗里回旋，追随着他，陪伴他的航行，就算他疾驰过陡峭的上行航道，在水升降梯的舱室里打着旋儿抵达了城市的上层，即便商业区的喧嚣向他袭卷而来，即便他退还了这一艘布鲁、在一行人的簇拥下进入了宾馆。

这几乎使他厌烦，使他倚靠在飘窗栏杆上、眺望城市的一隅时皱起双眉，神色凝重。

如果不是卡库憧憬于阿库拉·拉格娜嘉年华，他就不会来，或许终生都不会踏足此地，令人烦躁的第一印象更是令他确定了这一点。

一个模糊的声音在他的心里，对他说：我果然不喜欢这里。

直到同伴们对晚餐、玩乐和嘉年华的热烈谈话盖过了那种感觉，他的焦躁才得到了改善。他逐渐加入讨论，并用事前充分的资料搜集主导了话题的方向，定下今后数天的大致行程。

阴沉却踌躇满志的神色再次爬上了他的脸，他能够以轻松的姿态领着同伴上街散步了。

他们混入人群，在进入节假日状态的市民中如鱼得水。虽仍未戴上面具、穿着庆典的装束，放松、欢悦的神色已然预兆了狂欢的来临，轻飘飘的气氛仿佛能钻进骨头缝里。

“我说啊！路两旁怎么这么多雪茄和草莓利口酒！”

卡库在吵闹的人群中提高了音量。

路奇停住脚步，正要回答，站在路旁招揽生意的摊主却接上了卡库的话头，喋喋不休地说起了七水之都的浪漫传说。

“…这是幸运幽灵的嗜好品噢！…”

那这一定是个品味很差的幽灵。

“…祂为了守护我们才留在七水之都里的，如果没有祂，阿库拉·拉格娜就会再度现身。…”

守护七水之都的未必是幽灵，也可能是板块变迁。

“…虽然到处都在卖这两样商品，但是果然还是我这里的最灵验，品尝之后一定会碰到祂的。”

真的吗，你店面里头放着的明明全都是索具和麻绳。

“哇啊！”卡库叫了起来，一边说着“一样给我一份吧”，一边掏出了钱包。

加布拉粗犷的狂笑立刻淹没了卡库的声音，“喂喂喂、不是吧。你要相信这个，还不如相信我会变成狼人，或者变成航海王Online里的电子人物。”

“……”卡库一脚踩在了加布拉的鞋上，“这叫入乡随俗，享受节日。”

直到卡莉法叫人包起两瓶草莓利口酒，青年之间稚气而又天马行空的争论才告一段落，其中好几个笑话让猫头鹰封缄的拉链敞开了一大半。

旅途中的步履总是轻盈，注意力也容易迅速地从一样滑到另一样。他们聊罗曼史，吹牛，他们攀比，然后在提供当地特色餐点的小酒馆喝个烂醉。（路奇除外，他对待酒有天龙人式的挑剔）

互相搀扶着从酒馆里出来时，展露在他们眼前的霞彩仍未消散半分，仿佛封存在溢流的水道之中。他们都感到满足，充沛而色泽艳丽的体验比美酒还要好得多。他们情不自禁地想要讨论，却因位于团队最前方的、路奇阴峻的背影，只敢悄声低语。

没有人过问路奇，大家都知道他自有打算，大家都知道他有比他们之中任何其他人更好的主意，无论在什么方面。

路奇安排众人搭上一艘大型的布鲁，要求一群酒鬼单独驾驶太不实际，很可能会变成规划外的漂流项目。

他默默地掌舵，心知自己并没有得到多少乐趣。糟乱的就餐环境也好，无处不在的水流也好，都与他的天性不符。

一声低沉、短促的轻吁浮出他的双唇，作为心得总结，作为烦闷的休止号。他不喜欢过量的单一情绪。

河面上湿暖的微风在夜色中转凉，一艘观光船与他们擦身而过，船夫仍在唱咏当地的抒情小调。一座桥，下一座桥，灿烂的日落渐渐衰落，只剩如血的残色。他仰起头，观望似在滴血的桥栏。

一阵疾风自上而下地席卷而来，将他漆黑的衣摆鼓动得有如船帆。它在他的怀内充盈，却又迅速而灵敏地挣脱，与他背道而驰。他手中的缰绳松脱了，他转身，探长了手臂抓捕。分明是出于本能的反应，却让他自己也惊骇莫名。

没有人发现他的失态，他也不会提，只有飘忽的触感留在他的指间。

没有晚间娱乐的第一天，所有人都觉得恰当。长时间的乘船与过量饮酒，无论哪一项都会致人晕眩入睡。他们各自回到了房间。

在强劲的疲惫中，路奇仍固执坚持他入睡前的全套程序，他做得一丝不苟。如此这般，再配合上蜷缩如猫科的睡姿，才能使他平静地滑入睡眠。

半睡半醒之间，他的躯壳却又如再度立起，浮荡着奔赴不具名的街、不具名的河流。

摇晃的人影，许多，他模模糊糊地看见。成群结队的影子向他逼近，他低下头望了望手里的造船工具，有意防备，身体里徒增的气概却告诉他，不必。他感到杀戮的轻易，他所警觉的对象却不再靠近了，他们齐齐停下，像是遇到了无形的阻隔。

风，同样的强阵风。

路奇的手掌扣在了一只手腕上，他的本能反应终于使他有了收获。这只手腕活泼，挣扎不止，透露出不假修饰的懊恼。

他迎着光去看，那蓬灼目的金发却已缓缓淡去，消散在光里。

是梦。


	2. Chapter 2

造成了光污染的梦，后头总不该跟着一个同样造成光污染的白昼。

路奇把宽檐帽压低些许，视线迅速避开透映着光线的区域，隐入阴影当中。可穷追猛打的日光仍然包围了他的轮廓，令他合上眼睑时，眼前依旧浸润在一片跃动的橙红色中。

见鬼。

他和同伴们正坐在宾馆二楼的公共区域用早餐，经过一夜的休憩，除他以外的全员似乎都恢复得相当好。

甚至还有胡闹的心情。

“昨天我可在梦里圆了梦！”

卡库，嘴唇上蘸着小半点番茄酱。他一面神采飞扬地嚷嚷，一面嚼起了特供水水肉汉堡。

“你们都记得吧，从小我就是市里的爬树冠军，数一数二的跳高健将。很久以前我就听说，大航海时代的人个个都身怀绝技，只是后来慢慢失传了。让我在这么多绝技里选一项呀，我绝对选飞檐走壁。昨天夜里，正是我的梦里，我变成了一位有这项特异功能的侠客，在七水之都的房顶上飞驰。……”

“我看你更像个猴子。”

“加布拉，你找打。吃我一记岚脚！”

同行的女士与其他两位较为年长的友人都以慈爱的目光关注起了这场闹剧，肉眼可见的物理分界线把他们的小旅游团切成了画风迥然不同的两部分。

眼看卡库和加布拉的常规口头争执又要常规地发展成全武行，路奇从大衣口袋里掏出一大叠优惠券，“啪”地拍在桌面上，成功转移了他们的注意力。

几个好奇的脑袋聚拢了，视线集中到了桌面中央那叠缤纷的彩纸上。从常规的标志景点巡游，到精品七水民俗项目，再到一些未成年人禁止入内的体验活动。

路奇的优惠券收藏应有尽有，甚至还涵盖了不少常人想都想不到的冷门。没有人清楚，和他们同时抵达七水之都的路奇，是怎么做到了这件事。

他们看得眼花缭乱，且很快就不满足于远距离浏览，遂挑拣出自己感兴趣的一些，捏在手里看。

“真不愧是你啊，路奇！”率先憋不住话的是卡库，他把其他优惠券都放还到桌面上，捉着一张献宝一样地举到了路奇的面前，“竟然连七水之都典藏金牌项目的五折券都弄到了。”

什么金牌项目？像是察觉到了其他人的疑惑，卡库展开那张朴素的褐色纸张，让大家传看了一遍，收获了一致的认同。

是一号船坞的观光游，除游览外，优惠折扣还涵盖了定制船模和木工体验等小项。

众人热火朝天地讨论了起来，卡莉法摸出了手机，熟练地预约了全天的船厂游和接送的布鲁船队。路奇低头抿了一口咖啡，意料之中的走向，在他准备齐全时就已经铺垫好。他的团队会自然而然地顺着他的方向行进，顺畅得一如上了机油的齿轮。

半个小时内，他们就已经站在了一号造船厂的门口。

检票口挤满了人，旅游旺季，又适逢嘉年华，光是那丛密密麻麻的人头，也称得上是胜景。他们没有加入这一处景色，而是从VIP团体入口溜进了船厂。

一位水手打扮的向导接待了他们，白色贝雷帽，无袖上衬，蓬勃的上臂肌肉暴露得一览无余，不时还能闻到混杂着海腥味的古龙水香。从风趣又老道的介绍当中，路奇听出这是专业的船工，有相当多的随船经验。

应当是颇有趣味的。他观察同伴们脸上不时浮现的兴奋或希冀，而难以感同身受。这回轮到他的鼻子为难他了，海的味道令他呼吸困难，像有盐粒填塞了气管。

他像落难一样，被伙伴夹挟着登上了阳光梅里号的1:1仿制品，浏览船舱内简陋的航海历史博物馆（几乎每一个规模稍大的岛屿都有的那种），然后顺着舷梯到达了制船的工坊。

迈入接待厅时，路奇还在幸亏自己方才合照的表情并无异样。还没待多久，里头吹来的木屑就迷了他的眼，往他的鼻子里送了一个大喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，表情不善地环顾四周。

工业流程属于船厂机密，虽然会以简朴的介绍透露冰山一角，更为实际的流水线车间却不会对游客开放，早就迁往了更隐秘的地块。昔日的一号造船厂遗址上，只剩下一些制作小型帆船和纪念品的工人。

卡库向来愿意尝试新鲜事物，他眼也不眨地斥了数百贝利的巨资，寻了个有木工师傅在旁教导的空位，乐呵呵地落座。而其他人各自散开了，或是拍摄纪念照片，或是盘算是否与卡库一同参与体验项目。

锯子举起时，扬起沙状的碎屑；锯子落下时，刺耳的切割声就会响起。原木加工好后，送到钉锤的底下，在阵阵嘈杂的敲击中逐渐成型。半开放式的工坊里，粗糙的噪音交响曲正在上演，在满不在乎甚至乐在其中的木工口中，不时窜出当地的黑话，这更为气氛新添了几分热烈。

怪异的感觉愈发强烈，路奇的肢体控制失效了一部分，导致他在向卡库说明自己想走开一段时间时，四肢有细微的僵硬与不协调。

体面而精悍，他向来以这样的水准命令自己，他的性格与出生至今的成就因此而来。这个作坊，蒙着历史的阴影、久负盛名的船厂，喧闹而看不出半点可取之处的小地方，却令他的思绪停滞，使他在错乱难辨的情绪中脱离了理性的掌控。

这是无可饶恕，即便他不知道背后藏着什么。

他沿着一条木板铺就的小路往外快步走，吊起的眉梢已赤裸裸地展现出愠怒。他要抛下，他要消除混乱的心理状态，他要回到原本事事皆在掌控之中的局面。

噪音已经被他甩在了脑后，不远时，他追上了一阵舒缓的船歌哼唱。

这是熟悉的旋律，来自昨天的记忆。如若细听，会发现歌词颠三倒四，没有内在的逻辑，主题总离不开七水之都的美丽，造船厂的伟大或是对雪茄和草莓利口酒的赞美。说这是嘉年华的主题曲，恐怕都会有人相信，只是曲式过于老旧，在流行划定的界限外头。

追寻这，倒还有些趣味。

路奇的脚步加快了，他借助与生俱来的精准听觉，拉近了与声源的距离。他在河道边上，而这一段没有护栏，流淌的河水不时漫过他的鞋边。

随着又一次河水的充盈，那阵歌声涨潮一般地淹没了他，越过他微微挺直的躯体。

一个半透明的幻影，他看见，这幻影与他擦肩而过，在他回头睇望时化作一团四散的水汽。与之相触的手掌上，布了微凉的一片潮湿。

他没有抓住什么，而太阳穿透过那阵水雾时，洒落了七彩的辉光。他眯起眼睛凝视，神情喜怒难辨。光能穿过这个幻觉的影子，却无法透过路奇此时的眼睛。

同样不可饶恕，却有趣味。

他在登船点等待同伴，跟随他已久的众人总会准时抵达，不需担心差错或有人落单。卡库向他展示人手一个的微型瓶中船，并胆大妄为地往他怀里塞了一个，脸上笑嘻嘻。

在乘上青鱼布鲁前，卡库讲述，讲述的语调多少带上了令路奇不悦的耽迷。他讲述一个在水道旁险些落水，却被幽灵拉了一把的奇遇，手舞足蹈地。

同样没有给出多少反馈的路奇，在这次的讲述中态度却缓和了，他面朝着卡库，表达倾听的意愿，令后者有持无恐地进一步渲染这段故事。

两日，四个幽灵的迷影，踪迹如影随形，从现实走进梦境，也从梦境脱身，回到他们身处的现实。路奇感觉到了其间的细线，而这细线或许正系在他们一行人身上。

总要捉住。回到客房后，他仍在想。他将瓶中船的摆件放在了客房的床头柜上，手指头的影子落在纤巧的小桅杆。

是威胁，抑或是预兆。是藏身于船只间，还是日月光的精魄所化。薄纱帘外，七水之都的夜晚寂静无声。

今夜梦中，他来到一间库房，盘腿在货架间坐下。门户紧闭，光线晦暗，不同样式的船只模型或备用零件三三两两地摆在层板上。

一阵琐碎而陈旧的争议声在房间里响，而他对面也盘腿坐着人，在用肢体动作表达急躁和不满。

他不能抬头，他的视线固定了，沿循既定的轨迹移动。昏黄的海事图，上头铺着张造船的图纸。他看见自己的手指在上头挪动，他也知道，这不是他所喜爱的，他却能够轻车熟路地谈论。

对面的人比划得再起劲，情绪再激亢，也无损于他逐渐宁静的心绪。久远的，远得无法溯源的熟悉感笼罩在他的心上，带来罕有的安宁，直到那话音倏忽明晰，两个音节尖刀一般地刺向他的面门。

——“路奇！”


	3. Chapter 3

“路奇、路奇，你在听我说话吗？”

卡库在谈论梦中见闻时，沿袭了与前两日一致的张扬态度，甚至因同伴变相的纵容而变本加厉。他有些忘乎所以，声音高了两个调，连路奇的一些小禁忌都抛在了脑后。

“我有在听。你刚刚说到，昨晚梦见自己做了这里的船工，日子过得很快乐。”

平稳简洁的话语，但暗含不悦。没有被狂热冲昏头脑的几位同伴已在暗地交换眼神，路奇不喜欢被质问，不喜欢囿于他人的话语。

“对，对，我是说到这儿，旁的也没什么好说的。七水之都真是个奇妙的地方，那些梦跟真的一模一样，说不定连这里的幽灵都是真的！话说回来，你们这几天有做梦吗？加布拉，你说说看。”

一段惊人的静默紧挨着卡库的问询。

不过三两句话的光景，早餐桌上的气压就降到了雷雨前的水平。路奇充当了低压的中心，他面上不显，气势却迫人，扼杀所有即将诉诸于口的言语于无形。

被点名到的加布拉略微低下了头，沉默不语，微妙的谦卑和隐忍在他脸上凝结，对他痞气十足的五官来说，这是少见的表情。

“七水之都的旅客们、各位居民们，欢迎你们！来，让我们一起以最热情的态度欢迎一小时内就要抵达的阿库拉·拉格娜！……”

透过无处不在的广播喇叭，一个富有磁性的男声响彻了七水之都的每一条街道，从最顶端的喷泉区，到最底层的浅沼区。

所有人都松了口气，包括路奇。

不需要有人强顶着他们默认的领队所施加的压力来缓和氛围，也不用再在那些带有奇幻色彩的话题上徘徊。他们如释重负地拥着路奇挤到了露台的边缘，扶着栏杆，往下头的街道望去。

一扇扇门扉洞开，成群结队的人群涌到街道上、水道里，汇合成色彩斑斓的河流。即便距离节庆的最后一日还有相当的距离，他们仍然穿着了五花八门的正装。据闻，七水的拉格娜女士喜好盛大隆重的集会，愈是争奇斗艳，今年馈赠给城邦的宝藏就会愈多。所有人的声响也汇流到了一块，一支喧嚣的无字歌在房屋之间反复轮唱，回荡不止。

走吧。路奇以手势和身体姿态下令，而他的同伴听从，默契得有如抬起他自身的臂膀、迈出他自身的步伐。

他不需要解释方才的失态，甚至在共同期盼的突发事件中收拢了人心。这再好不过。

“欢呼吧！起舞吧！来到喷泉区上的观景台吧！阿库拉·拉格娜将给你永生难忘的惊诧。……”

煽动性极强的言语挑拨起一波高过一波的声浪，心脏稍差的行人在攀上七水之都的最高点前，就会在狂热的人群里昏厥。

阿库拉·拉格娜，饱经沧桑，笼着神秘的面纱。从凶恶蛮不讲理的海啸女神，到成熟而出手大方的城市象征，其间横跨了多少个千年，没有人知晓。而即便是每年都在同一日前来，也没有人能够预报她到达的准确时间。

他们下榻的旅馆在商业区，与最顶层的喷泉平台间的距离并不遥远。速度较步行快、也更灵活的布鲁皆被调配到了下方的城区，阿库拉·拉格娜是全民的守护神，这里的市长显然不想让任何人错过年度的盛景。

他们在人群中左摇右摆，亦胶着在粘稠的密流中不知进退。在一处上行阶梯的栏杆空隙间，路奇窥见了那一线凄白而平整的海潮线，有如白昼之上的白昼，环绕着七水之都，将岛屿从邻近的所有海域切割而出。

最终，他们仰仗蛮不讲理的气概和自身的气力，挤开了一条通往观景台边缘的道路。这一路上有怨言，有咒骂，有恶狠狠的怒瞪，大部分都消弭于无形之中。

在那一小块争夺而来的宝贵空地上，身型庞大的同伴自觉地蹲坐在地，尽可能地缩小体积，路奇在同伴的簇拥之中，手掌稍稍挨上了扶栏。

阿库拉·拉格娜走近了，那一圈海潮线逐渐拓宽，迅速割据了半面视野，遮蔽了天空和海洋的蓝色，浪墙雪白，汹涌的狂风自四面八方涌来，空气渐渐湿润，沾染了盐的咸味。

静，出奇的静。

在自然的伟力面前，话语，人的行为，也显得出奇的渺小。在风的狂啸中，再听不出半个人类的声音。

须臾之间，巨浪之巅的阴影就已经投落在大喷泉顶端的小雕塑上。这一片高高翘起的、嶙峋的海洋边陲，封藏了海鱼与海生植物，其中的一部分仍在水体中游动。

所有人屏息凝神。

虚妄的灭亡已降到了全体观众的脑海中，即便新历记年以降，再没有一宗阿库拉·拉格娜吞噬七水之都的记载，感谢幽灵。但是万一，神明与幽灵的契约走到了尽头，而这尽头就恰好是今天呢？

近岛屿的海平面下落了数米，一切为阿库拉·拉格娜让路，连气势磅礴的大喷泉也进入了枯水阶段，贯穿七水之都的航道中只剩下涓涓细流。若女神同他们开玩笑，在这一最为惊心动魄的关口上停顿几分钟，广场上小半数的人都会倒下。

浪潮却以同样的速度回落了，以一种谦和而近乎致敬的姿态解除了城市的危机。大喷泉的蓄水量涨到了惊人的峰值，有力饱满的水柱迸发向七条主航道，漫天的水雾凝成数条明丽的彩虹。

随着城市内水位的回升，数不尽的珍贵海产也填满了航道。小鱼在激流中晕头转向，大鱼搁浅在街道，软体动物散落在各处，产珠贝被陆地的坚硬击碎，裸露出光华温润的珍珠。偶尔还能在街角巷头，邻近水道的地方，发现爬满藻类的古董和航海时代的遗宝。

观景台外围的人群迅速散去了，为胜景已经渐近尾声，为一年一度的宝藏争夺赛。在狂热的驱使下，疾跑的人影在街道间零星闪动，为那一份年度的、颇有象征意义的赠予，大家都卯足了劲儿。

或许是从未见识过这般的海啸，路奇的同伴在一阵时间后才反应过来，向路奇打声招呼、奔赴争夺赛时，脸上透亮的惨白还没有完全褪去。

路奇稍稍颔首，一一允诺了，并将宾馆的宵禁时间告知。同伴所留在他眼里的，很快就只有那一个个跃跃欲试的背影。

这平台上的人潮竟退得比海啸还要快，只有依稀数人仍留在大喷泉的周遭。他围着中央喷泉踱了一圈，拍摄了数张照片（因取景框中没有路人而心感满意），享受难得的安逸。

城市的数座纪念碑也设置在喷泉，在阅读其中一座的碑文时，他不幸听得了闲人的争议。关于幽灵，关于美丽的传说，关于电磁波感应，关于幽灵的生理学，关于七水之都大海啸的地质成因。

即便在一开始，那些理论显得颇有可取之处，在数论讨论后，其中的漏洞与滑稽之处还是暴露在了他的面前，何况他不喜欢把科学和超自然混为一谈。熟悉的厌烦感再度袭来了，甚至因这空气中浓郁的盐味愈演愈烈。

碑文只剩最后一行，他已经不耐烦地朝向了出口的方向，一阵粗鲁而豪放的笑声停住了他的动作。

在文静细声的讨论中，那显得刺耳无比，参与者却都没有觉察到。正是抒发感想，为议论画下句号的时刻，无需语言，这阵大笑已经表达出十足的讥嘲。

帽檐下，路奇含有丁点笑意的眼睛转向了声源，作为对意见相同者的致敬。

目光所及之处，却只有一张倒放的座椅，正前后摇晃，发出轻微的嘎吱声响。路奇眨一眨眼，前所未有的惊奇终于来到了他的心上——一个轮廓边际透着亮光的人影出现在座椅上，不再是半透明，也不像会消散在空气中。

他静静打量这个人，将各项特征与困扰他、他的同伴数日的传说幽灵对上了号。

金发，因为不是迎着阳光，而没有那么耀眼灼目。那个人齐整地梳成了背头，发尾还剩下些许率性随意的蓬松感。护目镜，一看就是船工用的，在参观船厂时常常看见。那身工作服的制式却怪异而夸张，只有后背的一号船厂印花表明了他的身份。

对于传说中的幽灵来说，这样的外貌和穿着未免也太朴素了。既不像是具有神奇的超能力，也不像是美貌到能蛊惑神明。

那张脸映入路奇的眼帘后，带来了一阵近乎刺痛的心悸感。他不相信幽灵的存在，他是理性的唯物主义者，但他相信面前的…这，这什么呢，是切实存在的。

与七水之都的隔阂感和诸般不适都消失了，在他的躯体之中，只有随着脉搏轻轻跳动的嗜欲。他下意识地拨弄耳鬓的长卷发，看这个人看得更清晰些。

很快，他就不再满足于远距离观察，亦担忧这奇遇会乘风归去。他从容不迫但急切地拉近了距离，坐到离幽灵最近的座椅上。

一个名字，在他的喉咙上滚动、厮磨，却未能成功唤起。这带来了瘙痒，令他难耐地咽了口唾沫。

或许是这阵饱含欲求的吞咽声传到了幽灵的耳中，祂倏地转过头来，与路奇四目相对，方才的率性一扫而空，神色渐渐转入惊慌失措。

“你是什么。”

路奇问，声音平稳，却比平日里沙哑。

五成的慌乱在此时也变成了万分的恐慌，幽灵从座椅上腾地站起来，手足并用地逃跑了。

路奇目送幽灵离去，独自笑了一会儿。再抬眼时，碑文的最后一行撞进了他的眼中。

“——献给全体为七水之都奉献良多的一号造船厂人员。”

久违了。

当夜，满载而归的同伴们发现，路奇的心情竟是比收获颇多的他们还要好。

他们借来了烧烤炉，简单地处理食材后，开起了烧烤派对。路奇向吧台点了一杯具有本地特色的鸡尾酒，这立刻就引起了他们的窃窃私语。即便路奇在浅尝一口后，倒掉了剩下的酒水，关于路奇到底收获了什么事物的争议持续进行中。

梦境却不会看在他好心情的份上，给他特别的优待。

色调更加沉闷、昏暗了，路奇想，随即被滔天的巨浪拍进海水当中。他身上仍像前两晚的梦一般，有无尽的气力和凶悍的秉性，但在水中，他束手无策。

他在海浪之间浮浮沉沉，破碎的甲板，散乱的货物和补给，这就是他身旁能够利用的一切。他用尽气力去抓浮木板，却如深陷泥沼般渐渐沉没。

大海的深处，对他这种有能力的人（什么能力？…）有奇异的引力。

咸涩的海水灌进了他的肺叶，冰冷而沉重，他明白这只是或早或迟的时间问题，但在肺部受刺激、剧烈痉挛时，一股强烈的不甘仍然自心底迸发，令他睁开双目，直视惨剧。

此时，灵巧如活物的绳索却在他怀里的木板上缠了一圈，一个在海面上轻松自如的身影逐渐靠近。

是你吗。

来者以近旁的半个船架子为受力点，向上拖拽路奇。在迷离斑驳的水面底下，仍然可以看出，那张脸的神色是沉痛，是撕心裂肺。

他的脑袋很快就浮上了海面，来者托起他的肩膀，艰难地将他带回陆地。阿库拉·拉格娜在追赶，来者的脚步也因多带了一个人，不复轻盈。而一连串的思绪浮出水面：分明没来多久，他为什么要救我？他是否发现我是能力者，从而对我产生忌惮，影响后续的计划。他…

“帕里。”

阴沉而嘶哑的声音像闪电刺破夜空一般响起，震动了整个梦境。这个名字归位了，路奇却置若罔闻。而被唤作帕里的男子脱力一样地仰倒在他的身旁，同样没有多少反应。

海啸之夜，他们并肩躺在一块，在露天的海滩上。他们什么都没有说，就像两艘靠得很近、目的地却截然相反的航船。


	4. Chapter 4

微风穿透了旅馆的长廊，带来难得的沁凉。阿库拉·拉格娜后，翻涌的水汽上升，凝成积雨云。阴天，路奇的主场，正如黑色是他的颜色。

他喜欢规律的作息，从不熬夜，但也不妨碍他用一身黑衣覆盖自己，长年累月地浸泡在暗色当中。

他也喜欢自己的想法得到印证，喜欢掌握他人所没有的线索和情报，喜欢违悖他的人如期步入逆境。

就算这个人是他的同伴，他也不会在这一方面展现出别样的友爱。猛兽有强大的能力，猎食和生存的严苛准则，更有锐利的爪牙。这些与生俱来的武器，不可能不伤人。

但当他的同伴处于恶劣的境况时，他不会加以利用。

早餐谈话，卡库的发言散乱，音量和数量都薄弱。前几日的美梦仿佛透支而来，在一夜风雨后支离破碎。他不掩颓态，还稍稍转头去，揉着鼻子打呵欠。

加布拉的话语补全了他的状态，“…他被梦魇了，后半夜干脆睡不着，总翻身，翻得床板嘎吱嘎吱乱响一通，我住隔壁房间也被他吵醒。”

路奇静静地望着。

其他同伴七嘴八舌的关怀转眼到来，多采用了戏谑或调笑的态度。即便没有反感，先前卡库异常的亢奋和好心情也足够引人侧目。

“别提了！…”又一个呵欠，卡库这回揉起了眼睛。他不顺着众人的话头絮絮抱怨，而是问路奇，什么时候出发前往商业街，什么时候返程。

这是示弱吗？

“现在。路途上你随时可以回旅馆。”

路奇不紧不慢地回答，看似体贴的话语暗藏挪揄。数日前，制定行程时，推销商业街景点推销得最为卖力的，莫过于卡库。

旅游城市总有各种款式雷同而印花相异的纪念品，或许要价高昂，或许带回家后就再无用武之地。但对于向往该地已久、在该地留下美好记忆的旅客来说，能有一样勾起回忆的事物，是再好不过的。

卡库以一个无奈的手势回应，像是没有觉察到路奇带刺的幽默。他的状态的确很糟糕，但他也不会半路中途就打退堂鼓。“如果才逛那么一小会儿就回来，我还不如今天早上不起来，在房间里休养生息。”

狂欢过后，街道的景色不再诱人，不再带着异域般的风情和洒脱，他们已经见过真正壮丽的。不成海啸的海啸，虽然没有在他们身上降下实质的灾害，却也洗刷了不合时宜的幻想，指引他们向更本真的方向。

商业街仍然铺满了雪茄和草莓利口酒，千篇一律，还有循环播放的幽灵传说，各种版本，融合了当代人喜欢的流行元素。赫赫有名的高档购物中心，更是在橱窗里绘上了幽灵主题插画，参观的行人在玻璃外围起了一大圈。

卡莉法牵着雄狮偎取和音无猫头鹰进了购物中心，去见识奢华的当地服饰和得益于七水之都发达工业的高科技产品，大饱眼福，或给自己的钱包放一放血。

卡库和加布拉直奔专卖特色小商品的露天集市区，要在堆积成山的雪茄和利口酒间找出一些本地的手工艺制品，其难度虽不比大海捞针，可也差不了多少。

布鲁诺在一家酒坊前站定了脚，摆明要再仔细品尝。而内罗不想落单，不想单独面对情况诡异难辨的老大，也就站在布鲁诺身旁，同样摆出挪不开步子的姿态，等路奇发话赦免。

路奇没把这当回事，随意挥一挥手，就让同伴们循着自我的爱好各自行动去了。他在想自己的事情，想扑朔迷离的昨夜，想一个简短的名字，与这个名字所代指的、只有他清楚知道的幽灵。

所有人都知道这一个传说，声称见过幽灵的人也为数不少。但被幽灵纠缠，从白天到黑夜，甚至进入交互式故事的，恐怕没有几个。

他漫不经心地扫视过道路两旁的嘉年华商品，不期然地找到了一串断续的踪迹：一些店铺的雪茄盒打开着，而老板毫无觉察，然后是一些塞了小半个软木塞的利口酒。

幽灵留下的痕迹，或幽灵本尊，无处不在。所以他认为自己是在被幽灵纠缠，而不是相反——他抬头望去，恰恰在下一个街口的拐角处发现了大啖雪茄的帕里。

那姿态悠悠然，与世隔绝，和劳碌的人群形成了鲜明的对比。一丝玩笑心从路奇的思绪里升起了，他随着人流前行，却在帕里的身旁停下脚步。

帕里的眼睛转向了他，警惕而提防，明显还保有了昨日的记忆。

路奇以余光观察着幽灵的反应，佯装一无所知地看贴在墙面上的大幅海报。雪茄渐渐燃尽，灰白的烟灰聚成高耸的一长条，帕里微微仰着头，维持角度，不让烟灰散落一地。

的确是抽雪茄的行家，也不知道幽灵是怎么把实体转化成灵体的，要不然怎么能这么自如地享用赃物。

路奇劲瘦有力的手臂突兀地一展，小臂险险擦过帕里肩膀的上方，手指绷直，摁在了垂落的海报一角。

灵体的烟灰纷纷扬扬落下来，盖了灵体的帕里一头一脸，有些或许还进了他的嘴里，让他一边飞速逃跑（真的在飞），一边呸呸呸地吐着有刺激性的细尘。

明显是被吓的，幽灵帕里在和人接触的方面经验极少。

路奇不紧不慢地扶正了那幅海报，沿着主干道继续前行。他向来有自信，既然他认为幽灵在纠缠他，那幽灵就一定会在他身旁徘徊。

帕里在哪里现身，路奇就会在哪里停下，毁坏幽灵特有的与世无争。

路奇会和专卖草莓利口酒的商贩谈论起贩卖凤梨利口酒的可能性，令蜷缩在店面里、酒坛之间的帕里被自己的战利品接二连三地呛到。

“不卖凤梨利口酒的话，那香蕉利口酒呢？我是来谈生意的，确实对别的种类更有兴趣。”路奇侃侃而谈。听到后来，帕里的手掌就不再握着酒瓶了，而是紧紧捏着拳头，青筋迸出了一条又一条。

相同的把戏耍多了就不会奏效，密集而不间歇的挑拨、刺探与干预使帕里麻木，甚至习以为常，能够丝毫不受打扰地做自己的事情。路奇得以享用连绵不断的玩乐心，满足进一步、再进一步的观察欲。

或许帕里会认为这是巧合，在幽灵没有时限的生命中，总会出现一个接二连三碰上同一个人的午后。又或许，路奇有意播种的疑心，已经进入了帕里脑海中的某一个角落。

这些是不得而知的。

但当事人从中得到了不少的乐趣，至少是其中一位。

已是黄昏。路奇挨着帕里拐进一间酒馆，在他隔壁落座了。他要了一份简餐，没有要酒，他被草莓利口酒的海洋包围了。酒馆里无论男女，举起的杯中总有那么一抹粉红色。

他皱着鼻子，迅速吞咽了面前的饭菜，抽出衣袋里的手帕擦拭。如果说美酒是嗅觉和味觉两方面的绝佳享受，那么，现在无处不在的草莓利口酒带给他的就是地狱般的煎熬。

或许该揪着这幽灵的衣领，好好质问一番，为什么这千百年来，都没能改掉如此糟糕的品味。

酒馆的灯光昏暗，却温暖柔和，人们谈论的声音像一阵低频的嗡鸣。路奇转过头去看帕里，帕里却面朝着另一个方向。

一位男士，桌面上放着满满一杯利口酒，身体和一位女士贴得极近，喁喁细语。

帕里的脑袋都要掉到酒杯里头了。

幽灵左右望了望，神态里藏着小心，却没有往他的方向看，显然已经懒得理他。在接下来的一分钟内，路奇目睹了整整一大杯利口酒凭空蒸发的全过程。

再过两分钟，发现自己的饮品消失得无影无踪的男性顾客开始嚷嚷，而闻讯赶来的酒保仔细端详酒杯后，判定这是幽灵作的案。

“敬七水之都的幽灵！”

酒保再次斟满那位男士的酒杯，高高举起，以一句嘉年华期间特有的祝酒词作为仲裁的结果，迎来了洪流一般的热烈欢呼。

路奇保持了冷静，因为他看着酒保的手臂穿透幽灵的躯体，一无所知地。不管如何，酒馆的营业额今晚都会翻倍，七水之都向来把幽灵的到访视作好征兆，视作繁荣和财富的象征。

饱醉的帕里晃晃悠悠地再穿透了人群，路奇不紧不慢地将站着喝酒的那些人拨开，跟着来到了街道上。

七水之都的夜晚灯火辉煌，嘉年华期间的所有酒吧、酒馆都会彻夜营业。在随着帕里潜入了数家酒肆后，路奇一边对幽灵无底洞般的酒量感到疑惑，一边迟钝地意识到，他给他的团队、他自己定下的宵禁时间将要到来。

在抵达下一家前，他们分道扬镳。无止尽的豪饮，有如挥霍生命的狂欢，路奇已在幽灵的陪伴下，深深地、深深地呼吸进这宛如末日终审来临前的气息。

宾馆二楼的东侧，约等于被他们一行人包下。他的同伴都已经在各自的房间中，他穿过走廊时只得到空旷的静寂。

生活照进了他的梦境，在梦里他竟也在奔波劳碌。七水之都的大街小巷间，也竟都有帕里和他的身影。

梦中的日光总是昏暗，一种并不属于他的陈旧情绪浸没了他的整个胸腔，烦闷，却卓有耐心。

他触碰路奇，他开始这样做，他的手臂逐渐能和那具仍然鲜活的躯体交互。抓握，或者抚摸，都能落到实处，并且不会遭到半点抵触与反抗。

在酒馆中，他垂下眼睛看瘫倒在地板上的帕里，旁边还有一滩酸臭的呕吐物。强烈的反感翻涌上他的心头，他的腿脚稍作挪动，但并非为了离去，而是为了把路奇扛在肩上，带回造船厂。

那双松懈的腿会在他的后背摇晃，一只脚穿着皮鞋，另一只光着，足以让人看清帕里马虎大意的庐山真面目。为了某种目的，他在小路和暗巷中兜兜转转地绕路。（实在不想让人发现一号船厂的工头竟然……）

烂醉如泥的帕里安分得异常，比他平时好太多了。没有呓语，没有撒疯，身体老实坠在路奇的肩上，完完整整地交付。

和煦的阳光下，路奇放慢了脚步，他并不总这样做。

或在船厂，路奇按捺着烦厌的心情处理一段木头，后头还跟着种种繁复的工序。帕里总是在他的身旁乱转，用随口胡编或从别人嘴里听来的船工冷知识骚扰他，不时还夹杂了一些伟大航道的最新奇闻。

“闭嘴，”会有一只鸽子替他说，“帕里，快去将三号工具箱里的东西拿过来！”

在传递工具时，他们的指尖常常相触，稀薄的暖意从一端流淌到另一端，并不昭显，却难以忽略。那通常是一柄木工锤，一副刨子，或小号的拉锯，帕里稍稍一失神就会脱手，砸到脚上，工房里便再次响起他的大呼小叫。

路奇在支离破碎的片段中徜徉，感到这像是对白日里未竞之事的补充，或预言。追逐带来的、焦灼的欣愉，在一段段再熟悉不过的日常中平定，沉进更深的所在。

光线陡然转暗，一丝针扎般的遗憾惊动了路奇的心，使他不能忽视。夜晚要过去了，梦也是。

路奇的眼睛能够迅速适应黑暗，他的耳朵能够听到五十米外草丛里的一只蟋蟀。

所以，当他听见湿润断续的喘息声时，那仿若行雷。他的瞳孔随即拓大了，清清楚楚地将帕里脸上异样的红晕印在视野上。

他正箍着帕里的手臂，熨出一周用力过猛的红痕。帕里无法与他抗衡，却还不死心地扭过头去，将半边脸颊埋进枕巾。

激烈的动作，肢体间沉重的碰撞，凌乱不堪污秽不堪的被褥，这都暗示了他们之间的状态与关系。路奇却感到这是再自然不过的，再多一些，再汹涌一些，也不为过，阴沉冷酷的欲求在他的心中流淌。

帕里的声音拔高了，在路奇刻意的玩弄中，他双目失神，不自觉地再次转向，面朝路奇。

路奇稍稍弯下身体，望进那双澄净的眼中。即便掩藏在高礼帽下，埋藏于缠结的黑色卷发间，映在帕里眼中的，无疑就是他的脸庞。

他本人。

灭顶的快感淹没了他。


	5. Chapter 5

梦境，梦中的景象，以及种种随之而来的征兆，在短短数日内，构成了一座迷宫。当事人难以逃脱，而只能在回廊和死路间徘徊不前，描画出曾经的路线，借以揣测事件的全貌。

“你做梦了吗，路奇？最近，在这座城市的梦，你有做吗？”

头发凌乱的卡库，说话的声调和做梦没有什么区别。他再重复了一遍使路奇不悦的问句，语无伦次，或许不期待与前天不同的答复，但他脸上的表情却告诉所有人，他不得不问。

路奇饮下了半杯浓缩黑咖啡，稍稍点一点头，印证了卡库的猜想。即便卡库的脸色比昨天还糟，他也无意过问卡库的遭遇，而只是简单讲述了这几天的见闻。

他描绘幽灵的逐步现身，梦中的造船厂，省略私人的感官和体会，却在追逐与探寻的篇章泄漏了内心情绪的一角。

加布拉反复地望向他，眼神暧昧而好奇，随时准备探究其中的桃色成分。

路奇却不在乎了，渐强的浸溺感追上了他，一种欣愉与辛酸并存的微醺在他的胸腔中发酵，节制的话语接连吐露。

“嗯，我知道了。”

话音渐止时，卡库点了点头，以简短而无实义的回应终止了对话，脸上有欲言又止的神情。

路奇没有追问。话语从一个匣子流动到了另一个匣子，而两个匣子都牢牢锁住了，对他不会有半点危害。更何况，他所讲述的内容近乎童话，他也不能以个人的体验取信于他人。

团体行动才能享受优惠的景点，或采取团体行动会更便利的活动，都在前几天的日程中，成为了回忆，文字记录和照片。他们仍一起吃早餐，并在这段时间里决定了今天分头行动，各自前往感兴趣的景点。

想要再度寻访幽灵的路奇默许了它。

最终庆典的倒数前一日，他们旅馆楼下已经架起了零散的临时货摊，售卖各种面具和化妆的服饰，使用物美价廉的面料。这些浓艳缤纷的颜色，将赋予假面庆典生命，也会随着庆典的结束消亡。

有不同目的地的同伴暂时停住了脚步，在这一片色彩斑澜的小广场中，他们挑选起了化妆的材料，在看中某一副面具、某一件华服后便付款离去。

路奇的行程清闲，不需要赶时间，也没有入场的条件。他挨个挨个摊位看了过去，对明显是童装却做成成人码数的部分嗤之以鼻，对风格过于浮艳的部分毫无兴趣。

他只选了一副恶鬼面具，覆盖住上半脸，以狰狞的线条强调眼部，而将鼻梁隐藏在粗犷夸张的鼻部装饰后。面具已成为节日的一种风尚，时节性地流行开来，因而路奇在人群中并不显眼。

商业区太大，而那一星半点的踪迹太少。路奇隐约感觉，帕里在昨天的事情后，对他有提防。再度偶然碰见开封的雪茄盒，和大海捞针差不了不多。但他相信藏在种种偶然性之中的征兆，相信那无形的线。

路奇走过数个街区，凭着直觉在某些路口拐弯。不多时，那一蓬刺眼的金发就跃入了他的视野，色泽较昨日明亮，属于幻觉的半透明感褪去了。嘉年华的狂欢正当上演，就连城市里徘徊不去的幽灵都具有了形体。

他感到无来由的高兴，加快了脚步，皮鞋在石砖路上轻叩出密集的声响。不一会儿，他就追上了帕里，保持着一段不让帕里起疑心的距离。

帕里在人群中左推右挤，偶尔露出几个显然是在生闷气的侧脸。幽灵并不习惯自己的躯壳，也不愿意与游人为伍，他迈开大步，以近似奔跑的粗暴动作一路分开了挡在面前的聚群。

路奇沿着那道细细的缝隙赶上前去，在短短的一段路途后，与帕里一前一后地踏进了一家赌坊。

只看临街的部分，恐怕会认为这是一家装潢讲究的酒馆，零星数人坐在卡座里洽谈。吧台的后方挂着厚重的深红色锦帘，隔音性能良好，却还时不时漏出一些吆喝声和狂热的呼喊。

帕里撩开红布，动作灵活地钻进了赌博区。无人看守，也没有兑换筹码的地点，路奇皱了皱眉，他怀疑这是七水之都警察钓鱼执法的伎俩，专门抓平时混迹地下赌坊的赌棍，要不然怎么会简陋如斯，甚至达不到最基本的专业水准。

入口处写着注意事项，明确说出了这只是临时改建的小赌坊，为了嗜好赌博的幽灵同样能在这七天里尽兴。每年幽灵都会在这里留下七枚古金币，有缘者可得之。这部分是大字写的，下面还有一行小字：当然，贵客在赌博中损失的费用需自行承担，根据嘉年华娱乐法的相关规定，本店概不负任何责任。

路奇闷笑一声，推开沉重的幕帘，心里深深怀疑这是从本地的剧院借调来的。

过道的墙面上还挂有许多给幽灵的话，多为挑衅和叫嚣，要幽灵把那七枚幸运金币全数留在赌坊里头，赢不走半枚贝里。

路奇草率地浏览一遍，帕里涨红着脸、怒气冲冲地穿过走廊的神态已在他的脑海里初具雏形，他摘下假面，颇为愉快地踏进了赌厅，轻而易举地锁定了帕里所在的位置。

从帕里不时摊开的手掌上看，金币还剩三四枚。不过一会儿的光景，帕里就输去了大半副本钱。愠怒的红晕还残留在他的脸上，但沮丧的灰暗色彩已经爬上了他的脸庞。

帕里挪到另一处，粗暴地将一枚金币押下，脸上满是直率的不悦。他的性格实在不适合赌博，从那激烈的情绪起伏可以看出，而亦是同样的原因，使他年复一年地沉溺赌博——他的眼睛在闪闪发光，在轮盘旋转时，一颗心都像要蹦到胸腔外头。他喜欢刺激，合理的，代价可承担的，能够短暂放纵自我的。

黑红二色的轮盘渐渐停了下来，垂直向下的指针指向了其中一格。痛心疾首的呼喊和忘乎所以的欢呼几乎同时响起，赌客的声响填满了并不宽敞的赌厅。帕里痛骂了几句，而路奇就站在不远处，原封不动地听进了那几句明显少儿不宜的脏话。

那一小小的、光洁如新的金币就这样被庄家收缴，混进了颜色相近的铜制贝里堆。幽灵的幸运金币就这样又消耗了一枚，只有在赌坊的伙计清点本日收入时，才会被众人发觉。

同样的起落，路奇又再看了两轮，收获了四五句本土黑话。转眼之间，帕里的手掌里就只剩下可怜的一枚金币。而这枚金币的物主正瞳孔放光地凑到了人数较多的红方，要押上这最后一份赌资。

“别动。”

突如其来的冲动攥住了路奇，他倏忽突破了与帕里之间的安全距离，一把攥住了幽灵伸出的手臂，手掌覆在帕里的拳头上，紧紧相贴，以稍显粗暴的力度将他拉扯到黑方。在开盘前的最后一秒，他将手轻轻松开，那一枚金币落入了黑15的方格之中。

轮盘转得飞快，黑和红的颜色斑驳到一块，远远看去像是泥泞的深褐。仿佛过了许久，纠缠的两种颜色才再度分开，尖细的命运之针赫然指向了他们一同落注的黑15。

整个赌坊都沉浸在一片惨呼中，只有他们的这窄小一隅在寂静中。荷官将清点好的奖金堆在他们面前，面额最低的铜贝里颇为夸张地堆成了一座高耸的小山。

铜是泛出红褐色的金色，而金子是光线的颜色，那一枚货真价实的幸运硬币正藏在钱币山的山脚，在灯光下熠熠生辉。路奇准确无虞地用双指夹出了那一枚幸运金币，转过脸去，稍稍垂下头望向呆若木鸡的帕里。

他用眼睛直白地问帕里，你高兴吗？

而帕里搔一搔凌乱的金发，抬起了头，饱满的瞳仁里映出完整的一个他，还有完整无缺的迷茫无知。

“你是谁？”

路奇不愿承认自己是落荒而逃的，他摆出的做派也显得从容而不失礼节。但事实上，他是。他跟荷官开了一张支票，交给帕里，要帕里自行处理，毕竟本金是帕里的，幸运或多或少也是。他握紧了那一枚金币，脚步匆匆地推挤开人群，就此离去，没有回头。

掀开那一层厚重的帷幕时，午后无拘无束的阳光涌向了他，落地窗外的风景，于他恍如隔世。

当晚的路奇非常正常，不再谈论幽灵，而是聊起了来七水之都前的话题。晚餐的气氛因此热烈，前几日的紧张态势得以缓解。

黑色。白色。红色。

他是他，他是梦里的路奇，但他也是浮在半空中的游魂浮念。以无数个不同的角度，他向下观望。

淫靡的呻吟声与气喘吁吁的怒骂交织在一块，滚烫的血在根系一般的脉管中搏动，不堪入目，这是出现在他脑海里的第一个念头，可为何当下的体悟如此清晰，如此扣动心弦。

帕里精干的腰肢上，布满血污和淤青，然后他赤裸而健壮的臂膀覆上去，以更猛烈的力度撼动那一具无力反抗的躯体。

他偶尔穿着黑色，别的时候穿着白色，是军队的制式，同一款式，他在少数时候不穿，与帕里裸裎相对。帕里总是不穿，饱满的小麦色躯体也总是落到血痕道道的境地，有时像是鞭打，有时像是野兽的爪痕。那身体中旺盛的生命力却未曾有半分衰弱，令人惊奇，能很好地激起探究的欲望。

一个片段，接连另一个片段，他在帕里的身体上、言行上，刻下自我的印记，反反复复，不知餍足。庞大的欲望在他的身体中膨胀，令误入这梦中的他也头晕目眩，不知所踪。

没有尽头，没有指向，没有休止的时刻，仿佛在搏斗的交缠身影也不知疲倦。他只观看，潮水般的感官却将他撕扯开来，分成无数个破碎的他。

也许在床上，在某一个不知名的囚室当中，帕里抬起头，脸上布满鲜血。淋漓的、汩汩流动的红色，洗去了乌黑粘连的血块。藏在这浅薄血幕间的眼睛仍然张开着，望向他，目光执拗。

这是路奇在梦中看见的最后一个画面。


	6. Chapter 6

一阵比一阵高的声浪唤醒了路奇，假面嘉年华已至，与迎接阿库拉·拉格娜的日子相比，今日的活动只多不少，而人气也一样。阿库拉·拉格娜作为一种奇景，一种遗失的信仰的回音，虽能带来惊诧，但对于土生土长的七水之都居民来说，那已是熟悉的自然景象。

假面嘉年华的活动繁多，兼顾互动性与娱乐性，且每年都会推陈出新。世上或许会有两片脉络相同的树叶，但是一个人却绝不会参与两次体验相同的假面嘉年华。

这是七水之都旅游局吸引游客和本地居民的策略，而事实也证明了这行之有效，每年的营业金额都极其可观。刚到七水之都的那天夜晚，假面嘉年华的小分册就让路奇一行人看了又看，一方面是惊叹于游乐项目的多样，一方面则是在兴致勃勃地揣测今年到底会是哪一些项目登场。

但即便是这耗费了七水之都一整年精力的最终成品，也不再能够使他们心弦动摇，在今天。

路奇整点从房间里走出来，穿戴齐整，惊愕地发觉那一张他们惯于使用的早餐桌旁空无一人，被反复翻看的旅游指南也被搁置在桌面上，无人问津。

加布拉还在二楼，半躺在转角处的沙发上，后脑勺枕着一本《重创恢复指南》，神色恹恹。他向路奇问早安，然后无精打采地说，“头儿，我昨天梦见我被狠狠踢了一顿，今天起来浑身疼。”

路奇轻轻点头，致以简短的抚慰和问候，再问其他人的去向。

“一些人待在房间里，说是头疼。一些人老早就到嘉年华的会场了，去参加开幕仪式的特殊活动。不过我还真搞不懂卡库，他出去得比谁都早，还留了张纸条，一看竟然是说要去七水之都海事博物馆。你说这怪不怪？”

加布拉抬起脸看了路奇一眼，虽然他知道自己所描述的内容完美击中了路奇的雷区，但事实如此，他也只能这样向路奇汇报。

路奇的脸色明显是阴沉的，积蓄着浓烈的不满。无论是什么时候，他都保持着相当水准的理性，而不会迁怒人。何况他的怒气并非是指向他的同伴，这种程度的自由活动还远不能影响他的心。他点一点头，表示他已了解，再放下几句不咸不淡的吩咐和问候，转身向了楼梯口。

在嘉年华的首日，规模宏大的市民游行将会占领漫长的白昼，从温泉区的市长办公大楼出发，搭乘中央水梯直达城市底部的水沼区，顺着螺旋上升的巡游大道行进，穿越所有城区，最后回到温泉广场，以短暂的市长致辞作为游行的句点。除此以外，各个城区也会开辟出专门的活动区域，设立不同的神秘活动。

游行带来的喧嚣虽然声势浩大，但还盘绕在城市的底端，离路奇有相当一段距离。直接驱逐了路奇睡眠的声浪来自两条街道外的商业区游乐地带。

路奇总能发掘出对他、他们的最优解，这次也并不例外。宾馆的选址综合了对参观本地景点、观赏阿库拉·拉格娜与游玩嘉年华活动的考虑，这数日的旅程也印证了他的选择实属正确，心烦气躁的情绪却在他心底徘徊不去，甚至随着他融入到嘉年华的人群中，愈演愈烈。

他骨架硬朗，高常人许多，虽在生长情况诡异的同伴中只算是平庸，但走在街上时也能有鹤立鸡群的气势。

踩着高跷的小丑在人群中七扭八绕，做几个生动的鬼脸，或是以出人意料的方式耍上那么一会儿杂技，博得连连的惊叫或是喝彩。

那些鲜艳的戏服不时拂过他的头侧，有好几次都险些将他的礼帽扫落在地。他扶稳了帽檐，稍稍压一压，低下头，继续跟着人潮的方向随波逐流。

其中绝大多数的游人都已经戴上了假面，穿着艳丽奢华的节日盛装，谈话、高喊、阵阵笑声，泡沫一般地涨涌起来，淹没了整条街道。

他是格格不入的那一个。黑帽，黑衣，黑裤，即便服饰的款式可以勉强说成是较为古板的哥特式，朴素的色调却无法融入其中。何况他没有佩戴面具的心情，挂在他脸上的就只有一成不变的阴沉。

无数个人，妆造成无数个模样，一年一度的盛会，大部分已然倦怠自身平凡身份的人，终于得到了一次脱胎换骨的机会。哪怕只是暂时，也足够使人欢呼雀跃。癫狂般的喜悦在城市中蔓延，无论是何等愚蠢的举动，都总会被这一个日子赦免，他们已然度过了阿库拉·拉格娜的审判。

路奇冷眼望着流动的人群，流动的游乐设施，流动的街道，近乎眩晕的感官体验向他扑面而来，令他无可抑制地回想起数日里如梦如幻的经历。一章章，一幕幕，仿佛再次降临，速度有如飞驰。

裁决已经到来了吗？还是早在他不知情的时刻从他的指间流走，令他无从悔恨亦无法修正。

这样的感觉，一直到人群跟随着游行队伍的尾端，落脚于温泉广场时，才有所好转。特色与主题各有不同的行列汇集，在工作人员的指挥下排列成齐整的方阵，而不参与正式游行的人群站在方阵的外围，形成一个占满广场的松散环形。

终于停下来了。

路奇不记得自己为何游荡，体力和心力的双重透支令他静静地立在人群里，留在休憩的心情当中。

他缓缓想起，今天一整天，他都没有见到帕里的踪迹。他自傲的揣测失效了，他们之间那缠结的死线头仿佛就此崩断。而在他西服外套的内袋里，仍然保留着那枚闪耀的金币，作为幽灵存在的表记。

人群的欢呼声响起了，“冰山先生！”一类的句子在聚群中此起彼伏地响起，并随着一位高大男子的登台而聚拢成了齐整合一的高喊。

路奇眯起眼睛朝着高台望去，隐约记起了事前准备资料时，资料对七水之都市长的描述。精明，能干，周旋有度，重视传统产业与本土特色，迅速壮大了七水之都在全海域的地位，唯一的缺点就是过于迷恋幽灵文化与七日的嘉年华，会公然谈论到幽灵，言之凿凿，毫无唯心主义者在科技时代里应有的羞愧。

要是这个人确实知道呢？

主航道的异常吸引了路奇的注意力，他猛地转过头去。平整的河面上升起束束水柱，而帕里浮在半空中，踏着洁白的水花，向喷泉广场走来。

一开始帕里与广场间还有一段距离，虽然心底里笃定那就是这几天共自己朝夕相处的幽灵帕里，路奇却不敢相信自己的眼睛。直到帕里近了，水柱缓缓降下，他立在广场外，不进入人群中，而是远远地浮在航道上方，眺望正在发言的冰山市长。

“……感谢一直以来给我们的城市以福报和庇护的幽灵，祂的存在使我们的城市免于阿库拉·拉格娜的怒火。以此金苹果为证，我将不负祂的信赖，将继续看顾这一座你我都由衷深爱的七水之都。……”

再多的话，路奇没有听清，复杂的怒火席卷了他的心灵，使他的视线长久地专注在帕里的身影上。

竟然还有旁人知情，维持着如此深笃的情感，并且与此同时也获得了幽灵的青睐，得到了诸多财宝中的财宝。嫉妒游走向路奇的心脏，露出淬毒的尖牙，把持了他的情绪。

冰山的发言精简有力，只听得广场上一阵排山倒海般的欢呼，七水之都的市长迅速结束了发言，走下了高台。

而帕里轻轻点一点头，在离广场不远的航道上逗留了好一会儿，似乎还在仔细感觉这一阵喝彩声。路奇无法看清他的表情，但却能从神态和轮廓中感到帕里的喜悦与满足。

很快，帕里也转身离去，轻轻地踩在水花组成的浮空小径上，慢慢悠悠地回到海滨，消失在连绵的潮水之间。

路奇留在人群中，遥遥望向帕里渐小的身形。方才他希望冰山的演讲尽快结束，尽快消失在人群中，不要再和幽灵产生更多的交集。

但冰山退场后，帕里也离去了，今天恐怕不会再回到城邦之中。一丝懊悔的余味沉进他的心底，在空落的心房回荡不休。

狂欢还在继续，并且将会通宵达旦，以走进末日一般的势头奔向最后一天。

路奇回到了宾馆，失魂落魄，不会被旁人察觉，而也只有他本人知晓原因所在。二楼的公共区域寂静无人，天花板的顶灯吸引了几只打转的蝇虫，昏暗的灯光落在聚餐的台面上，照亮散落的旅游指南，以及几页崭新的复印文件。

应是卡库带回到宾馆的，部分大型博物馆会提供付费印影历史资料的服务。它们同样洒落在桌面上，杂乱无章，直白地暴露出卡库的惶然。

若是凑近些许，就能看到，那份文件上面用红笔圈出了数个人名，勾勒出错综复杂的关系网路。

冰山。卡莉法。帕里。路奇。卡库。加布拉。……这些名字接连出现，其中的部分更是反复出现，有如咒语，一个仅存在于传说中的世界，还有发生在这个世界上宏大叙事的一部分在读者的眼前铺陈。

文件的标题这样写道：大航海时代中的七水之都——传言和诸多历史残篇的梳理与整合。


	7. Chapter 7

“你到底梦见了什么，路奇，和我说说吧。”

卡库变得不像卡库，他的眼睛布满血丝，也挂上了颜色近似淤青的黑眼圈。他质问路奇，再一次，语气中也不再有飘飘然的忘乎所以。

卡库明白了什么。虽然路奇不愿揣测也不愿表明，那双眼睛里濒临崩溃的神情，还是令他稍微屈起了指节。他迎着望向那漆黑中的光点，恍然想起，将近两天他都没有见过卡库。

路奇的唇线收紧了，视线穿透过卡库，稍稍侧转到靠窗的一侧，望向了远处。他仍然保持着相同的态度，无论发生何事，无论旁人如何看待。

路奇说，“我没有梦。”

路奇站起来，整理略有些褶皱的衣装，压了压宽阔的帽檐，遮住多余的神情，如是补充道，“如果有，那也只是一些无关紧要的事而已。”

他离去了，没有动早餐桌上新鲜出炉的、冒着热气的烘培面包，大概打算在外头解决早餐的问题。

只剩下卡库，一动不动，盘坐在长桌旁的靠背椅上，二楼的公共区域空荡无人，自然也不会有谁给他一个他祈求的解答。路奇的团队已然支离破碎，在这座城，在虚幻迷离的往事之下，各人都因难以消化的苦辛而无法继续与彼此碰面，生怕在日常的闲聊中，一个并不属于他们本人的问句就会脱口而出。

庞大，难以理解，痛苦难耐，而无法忽视。在路奇离去后许久，卡库发出了一阵微弱的哀叹，那像是碎裂在他的喉口一般。随即，他的肢体散漫地展开，愤怒的力量已然从他体内流失，不复存在。

“确实无关紧要啊。”

不管路奇是否知情，是否愿意给他一个真实的解答。没有人可以断言那和他们无关，但也没有人可以断言那和他们有关。

他也站起来，随意瞥了眼街上的热闹光景，下楼去了。

投身祭典的第一步是变装。

卡库的梦沐浴在鲜血中，伴随着激烈冲撞的各种颜色与情绪，因此大部分街边摊贩提供的眼里服装，几乎都会令他晕眩作呕。他匆匆走过数排商铺，终于在一家风格复古的二手服饰店里找到了心仪的选择。

它的来历并不朴素。店主神秘兮兮地低声说，这是数个世纪前一号制船厂的制服，款式并不常见，可能是工头的私人订制，换来卡库的苦笑和额外加上的小费。卡库在店内的更衣室着装完毕，戴上了商家赠送的巨型骷髅面具。

他感觉好多了，镜子里的映象很熟悉，也与他本人贴近。

即便在梦里，他跟随路奇刺杀冰山时，也穿着如此服饰。

他们杀死与他们体型相近的船工，施以相应的化妆术（“喂，卡莉法，这可真是好手段啊！”），并将尸体堆叠在走廊伪造死状。卡库的手指头沾了血，在尸体的前襟上随手涂抹出溅血的痕迹。

在市长住所的走廊上穿行时，他们畅行无阻，警卫大都调动到了其他地方，为探明他们的“死”，偶尔几个落单的警卫也被轻松解决。以正义之名，他们的手法迅速、有效，行事时也不会有心理负担。

来到市长办公室后，冰山和帕里在他们手下相继受了重伤，伪造的冥王号蓝图落在一旁的地面上，上面还有血污的痕迹。路奇轻而易举地识破了，并顺势推理出了真正建造图的所在，粉碎了在地上匍匐的二人残余的利用价值。

然后路奇摘下了假面。

如此清晰的记忆，卡库的太阳穴突突跳动起来，带来撕扯般的阵痛——黑色，有角，双角弯曲尖长，牛首，质感光滑，大约是缎质，长长的披盖掩住了路奇的卷发。

仍在狂欢，七水之都商业区某面临街的镜子映出了与卡库记忆一致的影像。着装完毕的路奇穿过人群，有如一片不透光的黑影。不进行化妆的路奇无法融入狂欢，但进行了变装的路奇也一样格格不入。

他在街口站定，任由行人来来去去，仰望七水之都的诸般建筑。即便在节日装饰下，它们或多或少失去了原有的特质，他仍能精准无误地辨认出原貌。他仍然对这里的一切感到反感，就像来到这里的第一天一样，和第一天不同的是，他已经明了内在的原因。在卡库的问句面前，他并不无辜，至少比同伴中的任何一个人都要罪孽缠身。

他最为知情。

卡库知道的事情，路奇也知道，并且是以更详尽也更透彻的形式。如果将当时CP9精心策划的该事件比作一栋建筑，那么，他就是总工程师，他对其中的每一个细枝末节、每一片砖瓦都心知肚明。

一开始就是谎言。但如果这谎言并不掺杂真实，或并无相应的投入，就会在最终收网前露出破绽，进而崩塌。所以，他一面观测全局的状况，一面做出一些无意义的事情，尝试全方面地渗入七水之都的造船厂。

有时他会令自己惊奇，当他漫不经心地打量帕里的脸庞，而后者正在昏睡，或带着“得救了！”的傻笑时。他也许从酒吧里捞出了帕里，也许是替帕里还了一笔小债。

而帕里救了他一命，还热心地手把手带着他和他的同伴们融入了造船厂，逐渐攀上了各个机要的位置，这在路奇的预料之内。

当路奇摘下头套，鸽子哈多利飞回他的肩侧时，帕里脸上的神情，同样也在他的预料之内。

他看得很清楚，并记了许久，连血污的形状与破碎的护目镜也记得毫厘不差。对路奇来说，那没有什么冲击力，没有人会对一个五年来反复设想的场景产生新奇感。

但他倾倒进帕里的部分未能收回，一直到任务结束，一直到他从CP9升迁至CP0，一直到上一世结束。

或许一直到现在。

舒缓的风拂过路奇的黑色长袍，他继续向前走，不知方位与去向，与在人群中蹒跚前行的卡库擦肩而过。

卡库已经在戏服中闷了有一会儿，在拥挤的人群中，他紧攥着的拳头里有黏腻的汗，触感同血液没有太大差异，令他的后背也不免呼应般地渗出冷汗。

他彻夜失眠，扯着被单在床上翻来覆去好几回，终是不敌在脑内回荡不休的记忆与相关的历史记载。宾馆隔音并没有那么好，隔着薄薄的墙板，他能听到隔壁的加布拉也在不断翻身，遂忍无可忍地下了床，把失眠的加布拉到了公共区域。

一看到加布拉的神情，他就已经明白了，他们彼此是知情的，只是可能知情的部分存在差异。他不过问加布拉，而只是诉说自己。关于残忍的部分，他可以理解，毕竟那是史前的大航海时代。关于背叛的部分，却使他持续地感到钝痛，无法消化。

加布拉听罢，沉默了半晌，又把手掌叠压在后脑勺，往后倚靠到沙发上，望向了混沌的天色。“不要太在意，我们当了间谍，脱不了身。我们也会有我们的理由，不算是有错，更谈不上罪过。”

这番话也许平定了加布拉的粗神经，却无法安抚他内心鼓噪的沉郁，为此，他质问路奇，质问无果后便来到嘉年华当中，试图忘怀。

色彩斑斓的彩球在半空中划出弧线，交错着在杂技演员的手中跃动，令人眼花缭乱。驯兽师在路旁架设了简易的爬架，指挥着自己的宠物做出一定的动作。化妆夸张的演员摆起了摊位，演起了剧情各异的即兴小品。卡库已然来到了街头艺人区，被歌舞和娱乐包围，喧嚣的玩乐声涌动不休。

卡库稍稍放松了神经，踱着步子漫游其间。他在数个感兴趣的摊位前停驻，偶尔也往赞助箱里投进一些纸币。他暂时属于狂欢，松弛的神经传递出些微的困倦，可在这片刻的忘怀中，倦意也显得舒适了。

他走走停停，却在不经意间瞥见了一个熟悉的身影。在反应过来以前，他的身体就追逐向了那个方向，穿透慵懒的人群，全力以赴地奔跑。那是原因，那是问题的症结，也是无数次出现在他梦里的形象，回忆起二十余年间的往事时，却总是查无此人。

那个人走得不快，但像是无法企及。卡库暗暗着急，巴不得自己就是梦中的山猴子，能够在屋檐间穿行。又跑出几个街口，卡库的腿甚至都感觉不到发力过猛的麻痹感后，他追上了那个人。他伸直了手臂，试图拉扯那一身一号制船厂的工服。

卡库发现，他还不知道面前这个人的姓名，他的举动是唐突的，也没有半点现实的依据，一个急迫的问句却极其自然地脱口而出。

“如果道歉了，你会原谅我吗？”

他没有抓住那个人，连半片衣角都没有碰到，看似在漫步的金发男子转瞬之间就消失在街头巷尾间，像是完全没有出现过。他不知道那是否就是他梦中的人，他不那么确定了，而他已经身处狂欢外。

卡库立在街口中央，往金发男子消失的方向望了许久，最终也只能怅然若失地走向街边的酒吧。他再一次想起加布拉的托辞。既然那样的话语无法使他忘怀，既然参与祭典也没有收获什么好事，剩下的选择也只有酒精了。

酒吧进场费只需五十贝利，但也只供应草莓利口酒。在嘉年华期间，这种香甜的淡酒取代了七水之都的水。卡库领了一杯，一饮而尽，对着度数实在太低的利口酒叹了口气。喝别的酒要加钱，而能让人烂醉的烈酒就要加更多了，可他也没有别的选择。

他的手指伸进衣兜，企图翻出几枚散钱。那突兀而又饱满的触感却吓了他一跳，他急忙把衣袋里多出来的东西掏了出来，迎着灯光稍稍举起。

灿烂的金光迷了他的眼，在前台擦拭酒杯的老板打碎了手上的玻璃杯，从吧台里站起来，向他快步走来，声音因兴奋而高亢，“这可不是幽灵的幸运苹果吗？这么长的时间里也就只有冰山市长收到过，第二名幸运儿竟然也诞生了吗？……”

纯金造就的苹果闪着耀眼的光芒，光滑的表面上写着有如信笔涂鸦的幸运二字。若不是酒吧老板指认，实在难以辨明其真身。

良久，卡库将苹果收回怀中。突如其来的光辉照亮了他的心，驱散了如阴云般层层笼罩的抑郁情感，却也更加凸显出他心中浓厚的迷茫。仍不知道，他仍然停留在蒙在鼓里的状态中，不清楚幽灵的态度，也不知道故事的终章。

唯一知情且在世的人，又融入到了人山人海中，随波逐流，不问东西。路奇随意地往两旁望，而不会特地因为某样事物停留，最后的往事以同样的顺畅程度淌过了他的心底。

背叛不是休止，正与邪的斗争也不会在单一的节点画下句号。惊心动魄的血洗造船厂，是帕里青春的终结，却也是路奇通往理想信念的最初阶梯之一。短短两年间，他已来到了世界军方的顶端，带着他的一众同伴，以CP0继续在隐秘的暗面行事。

以他当时的地位，他可以拥有许多，只要不妨碍到上级委派的任务，而他向来有分寸。这许多样事物中，包含帕里，两年后担任了七水之都副厂长的帕里。

路奇长于分析推理，想要抽丝剥茧般找出人心的薄弱之处并不困难，何况帕里曾与他朝夕相处了不短的时间。路奇可以动用武力，却不满足于单纯的、物理上的掌控，因而以冰山作要挟，轻而易举地把帕里扣在了掌心，使他不得逃脱。

他们之后相处的那一段时间，却停在了背叛后的节点。路奇能够感觉到，帕里对他的暧昧情绪还若即若离地黏附着，使帕里在每次交媾后都有片刻的走神。只是帕里没有再给过他好脸色，也会抓住所有机会从他身旁逃脱。路奇也不再需要为了任务和帕里打好关系，对付帕里的手法也愈发过分，仿佛造船厂的岁月或帕里在他身上撕开了一道口子，使他倾注于正义之道的残暴找到了另一个出口。

血是常见的，性爱也是，没有温存，也少有多余的闲谈。路奇很忙，只需要一些不会碍事的、相对来说比较固定的消遣。帕里虽然会在他传唤的时候出现，其他时间里却总在回避路奇会出现的场合，连半片人影都不会现身。他们各自生活在光和影之中，但深埋心底的、往事的根系将他们连结在了一块。

这段关系保持了很久，久到路奇偶尔有天起床想看见帕里的面容，就会开始想象自己会用什么手法了结帕里的生命。他没有在决裂的那一天夺走帕里，因为当时的帕里属于造船厂。而这一个，以毫无防备的姿势在他怀里熟睡的，属于他，任他处置。

路奇想过，如果有厌烦的一天，他可能会亲手杀死帕里。不过，那一天到来的时候，他也可能因为完全失去兴趣，没有下手的心情，而只是把他驯养的帕玩物远远扔开。到底会是哪一个选择，他始终不能确定。就像是在那五年间，他一直在想象杀死帕里，最终却饶了帕里一命一样。如果不是那个时刻跑到了他的指间，他不会知道。

而他却没有这样的机会，直到最后。

也许是意外、事故和巧合，也许是阿库拉·拉格娜，帕里死于海啸。千年以来，帕里化身幽灵，长留此地，与水之诸神一同出现。他的性命抚慰了狂暴的神灵，因而七水之都不再有海啸。而他深陷七日的轮回之中，年复一年，不得停息。

记忆的最后，路奇推卸了一宗任务，直奔七水之都市长大楼，以暴力和七水之都的民众要挟冰山，要他把帕里交出来。他当时还认为这是帕里为了逃脱他掌控的又一诡计。冰山看了他一会儿，回答也仍然是帕里已经被海洋带走。

一旁的壁炉中，焚烧着数页文书，而路奇看得清清楚楚，那些残片写着的正是将七水之都改造成漂流岛屿的计划。帕里被夺走后，海啸不再，自然也不再需要这份他与冰山一同商讨的文件。

路奇的记忆在这里终止。他停下了脚步，望着路两旁的雪茄和利口酒，这些东西俨然像是七水之都里的固定装饰。他仍然没有多少表情，声音却比平日低沉。

“不过是一条狗而已。而且，那些事情与我无关了。”


	8. 两个结局

终局一：遗忘

生和死，年复一年地在这里流转，轮回，不见停歇。或许千百年后，一直到路奇的遗骸化作尘土，他的灵魂和记忆都已然支离破碎。深受海之诸神庇护的七水之都也依旧存在，而假面嘉年华也是。

帕里已经得到了永恒的生命，且不再受路奇控制。然而，转念一想，一件轻而易举就能发现的事实又使帕里死后的生命蒙上了悲哀。他被自己深爱的城市禁锢了，将会永远留在海之诸神的身边，直到世界尽头。

路奇一行人离去了，在假面嘉年华的第七日。订的是下午的船票，因为他们下周又都各有工作了，需要有一个安宁的夜晚来休养生息，平复心情。在第七天夜间演唱会的开场曲中，他们登船，逃离了撼动整座七水之都的欢呼。

他们各自回到了日常生活中，在繁忙中渐渐将这一次度假里出人意料的邂逅抛在了脑后。

路奇没有再去过七水之都。尽管他所在的岛屿离那里不远，部分工作也需要和七水之都那边的人员对接，一向亲力亲为的路奇却总是将这些工作推给其他人。久而久之，也就没有人再要他去往七水之都，也没有人过问。

他也不再做那些梦了。他的梦境回到了潜意识和日常生活的掌控下，而不会再有短暂的记忆闪回。七水之都带给他的，无法带到七水之都以外的地方。对此，他感到满足。

某一天在街上散步，路奇照例到报刊亭要了一份日报。在往兜里掏钱时，一枚小硬币从他的指间滑落，划出一道闪着金光的弧线，掉进了下水沟。

他没有留意。

而那一枚金币，顺着下水道的水流，最终回到了海洋。

终局二：重逢

路奇仍在人群之中，一时无法摆脱狂欢的洋流，只能在其中浮沉不定。

在漫步中，他的余光里晃过一家颇为眼熟的酒馆，黄铜制的招牌，古旧的风格，醉汉甚至挤到了街道上。他记得这是旅游杂志推介的最佳酒馆，有最纯正的草莓利口酒和最悠久的历史。

他嫌恶地皱了皱眉头，想要避开那些喝得不知东西南北的酒鬼，却被一个倏忽闯出酒鬼包围圈的男人撞到了身上。

对方的体格比他小，份量自然也没有那么重，即便喝了个烂醉，带着一身香甜的气味就脚步趔趄地往他的怀里摔，也没有把路奇撞倒到地上。喝利口酒也能醉到这种程度，要么就喝了许多，要么就压根没有什么酒量。

同时满足这两项条件的人，路奇认识一个。

无论是上一世，还是这一生。

路奇一手搭在这名男子的肩上，稳住他的重心，另手摘下了闷热的面具，与之四目相对。

那湛蓝澄澈的眼睛中，再一次映出了路奇的脸庞。仍然阴沉，却少去了许多压迫感，也不再带着高礼帽，卷曲蓬松的长发披在他的肩头，眼眉稍稍展开，将男子讶异的神色尽收眼底。

“抓住你了，帕里。”

路奇的话音低沉，带上了沙哑的质感，因不知名的情绪而显得暗流涌动。他收紧了手臂，猛力拉拽，把有意挣扎的帕里一下带到了怀里。

幽灵神情错愕，随即赶忙往旁侧两边看。他的咬肌鼓起了些许，因为身体用力过度而双眼圆睁，如雾气一般的虚幻感不时模糊他身体的边界，可在路奇的手掌心里，他始终保持着实体，因此无法逃脱。幽灵的神异能力仿佛就此失效，而持续了数千年的、神灵的桎梏亦将不复存在。

路奇垂眸，打量这一张五官熟悉、神态却陌生的脸庞，埋头撕咬上了帕里的嘴唇。微小的血带来腥味，却也使他们的唇瓣胶着在一块，难以分离。

他的猎物再次落入了彀中。


	9. 乔迁之喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在HE结局后。

叼着雪茄的帕里正在厨房里忙活，柔和的阳光穿过宽敞的窗户，散播了一片乳黄色的光亮。房间上空烟雾弥漫，多半来自于帕里正在炮制的糖醋鲤鱼。天花板上装有排气装置，但是对于一个来到现代文明不足两年的幽灵老古董来说，想要熟练使用各种电器还很困难。

何况他也喜欢那种香喷喷的气味，虽然有时呛鼻，却无比鲜活地提醒着他，你如今在生，你拥有生命。即便在做菜的时候，他不能够让雪茄的灰聚成一长条，像以前一样，以此作为消遣。因为那些灰烬有可能掉进锅里，令他数小时的心血毁于一旦。

他若有所思地拿起了糖，以豪迈的气势再往锅里撒了许多。路奇不止一次对他做的菜露出嫌恶的表情，筷子沾了一下就很少再沾第二次，可每次也都是路奇收拾的。

客厅里传出了中气十足的男声对喊，不用想，肯定是闷在沙发上的路奇和刚进玄关没多久的冰山起的冲突。像这样激烈的大场面，帕里已经见识过不少。两个看似成熟稳重、在外人面前卓有名望的男士，总会特地给对方找茬，然后辩论个面红耳赤。

这两年间，他断断续续地与路奇生活着。

路奇还没有调动到七水之都的分公司时，周末会回来看他。名义上说是看，实则为了检查帕里是否乖乖呆在路奇租赁的豪华公寓中。偶尔，路奇会发现帕里偷偷溜到了冰山家里过了几天夜，后果当然是连续数日腰酸屁股痛。人类的形体就这点不好，容易被抓住，被抓住之后还很难跑掉。

也不知道是前世造了什么孽。帕里撇了撇嘴，掸了掸雪茄，把小半截白灰都抖落到垃圾桶里。客厅里的争议没有要消停的意思，反倒是随着对话的发展，愈发增大了音量。这下可好，他没兴趣听的话语现在都一股脑地跑到他耳边打转了。

先是有冰山指责路奇不进厨房帮忙，路奇一句冷淡的话就把冰山堵了回去：“这是帕里的业余爱好，他老是闷在家里什么都不干，也挺无聊的吧。”

暂时偃旗息鼓的冰山转而询问起了路奇工作的调动，还有这共同的新家。站在厨房里的帕里忍不住往客厅方向的望去，因为关于实际的想法，路奇很少直截了当地同他阐明。

从这个角度看，只能看到路奇的半边背影。他耸了耸肩，沉吟了片刻，也许在斟酌该怎么说明，门铃却在此时突兀地响起了。

是路奇的同伴们，领头的卡库手里还握着一瓶用纸袋包装好的草莓利口酒，让站在厨房门边的帕里眼睛里一下子长出了钩子。工作地点主要集中在不夜岛的众人，搭乘了通往七水的直达列车，集合起来赶了数个小时的航程，特地为这难得的聚餐而来。

精致的单栋小公寓里一下子挤满了人，座椅都一时都有些不够用了。对他们来说，冰山是生面孔，但一年多前永生难忘的七水之都旅游使他们对冰山记忆犹新。他们寒暄了一阵，随即热烈地谈论起了各自的情况和七水的变化。

谈话才告一段落，众人的兴致还都高涨着，加布拉立刻提出要参观参观路奇的新居。路奇放下手中的茶杯，自然而然地站立起身，带着一干人等上了二楼。

那一瓶崭新的上等草莓利口酒就摆在餐桌的中央，毫无防范，帕里溜出了厨房，手里还提着个特大号酒杯。此时不喝，更待何时呢？

当路奇重新回到一楼时，他一眼就看见了满脸通红的帕里，还有就放在帕里手边的、半空的利口酒瓶。他禁不住在心里讥笑，幽灵的这一个狂热的嗜好看起来是永远也不会改变了。同样能迅速察觉到的，还有一股浓烈的、不可名状的焦糊味儿。

“帕里，怎么回事？”

路奇的声音唤醒了沉醉在酒精中的帕里，他一下子从餐桌旁跃了起来，神态紧张，拖鞋也不穿地就往厨房里跑——“是鱼，我的糖醋鲤鱼！”

即便表面的鱼皮烧焦了不少，拨开焦脆的表层后，雪白的鱼肉仍然散发着香喷喷的气味，酸甜可口的鱼肉配上特制的水水肉料理，让一众人胃口大开，饭都多添了好几碗。

卡库一行人带的酒不止一瓶，且兼顾了所有人的需求。草莓利口酒是帕里专属，而高档洋酒则是给路奇和他的伙伴们。饮酒期间，帕里偷了路奇的杯子，小心地抿了一口，还是被辣得直吐舌头。

酒酣耳热之时，谈话的火热程度又再翻了一倍，谈论的话题也更加肆无忌惮。路奇和他的伙伴们很少提及那次旅游，现在却像是完全放开了，对旅游里各种有趣的细节毫不避忌——当然，在冰山和帕里的面前，还是不能讲太多前世的事情。

“你记得吧，卡库，当时你回到宾馆里面，就跟换了个人似的。虽然也不怎么愿意交流，但看起来也没那么死气沉沉了。大家伙都在那片平台上，刚回来的猫头鹰把你撞倒了，一下就滚出来一个金苹果！”

“可不是，拜我的好运气所赐！”

“再怎么说也没有老大运气好吧？当时你说了金苹果的来历后，还喜滋滋地跟大家炫耀说，老大肯定没有。”

卡库做了个鬼脸，把杯里剩余的酒液一口饮尽，“那我也没想到，老大竟然可以把幽灵带回来啊。那么大一个活人站在面前，别说我了，卡莉法都被吓得不轻，还以为老大转行做人口买卖的生意了呢。”

他再斟满了自己的酒杯，将它高高举起，喊出了七水之都人所周知的祝酒词。

“敬七水之都的幽灵！”

他们一直饮酒玩乐，直至深夜。冰山中途被一通市政厅打来的电话叫走了，要处理紧急事务。而路奇的伙伴们在不远的商业区定了酒店，由醉酒稍微没那么深的那几个把烂醉如泥的同伴扛了回去。

又到了二人独处的时间，卧室里只留了一盏昏暗的灯。帕里虽然喝得迷迷糊糊，但是还保留着对危险的感知，他蜷缩在被子里，紧紧贴着床头柱，和坐在床尾的路奇拉开了相当的距离。

良久，路奇都没有说话，也没有什么举动。数小时前暂时压抑在帕里心底的疑问又浮出了水面，他忍不住开口问道：“路奇，你怎么突然就搬过来了？”

路奇忍住了对帕里翻白眼的冲动，不耐烦且中规中矩地回答道：“工作需求。”

“哦。”帕里挠了挠后脑勺，缓缓躺到了抱枕上。

还不是因为帕里不能离开七水之都，而且一离开七水之都就会雷电交加、狂风暴雨，还附带前所未有的巨型海啸。

来这里的分公司也不算是突然，上峰很看重路奇的办事能力，决定历练多几年后再直接空降到七水之都的分公司做总经理。而为什么是七水呢？当然是因为他一早就和上头打了招呼。

当然了，这些话都没有说的价值。

路奇呼了口气，朝着放松警惕的帕里压了过去，将帕里瘫软的大半边身体都纳入怀抱，拉拽起了帕里的睡衣，动作凶狠。

——“你你、你又干什么！路奇，松手啊！我喊人了！”


End file.
